In the technology of the art, a display device includes a display panel and a backlight module. The display panel includes a plurality of layered structures such as an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a liquid crystal layer provided between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, an array layer, a color film layer, a common electrode, a polarizer disposed on a light-entering side of the liquid crystal layer and a polarization analyzer disposed on a light-emitting side of the liquid crystal layer, which can lead to a relative large thickness of the whole display device. Therefore, designing a thin display device is by far one of the technical problems that are needed to be solved by those skilled in the art.